The Toughest Thing To Do Is Say Goodbye
by xxWonderstruckxx
Summary: Demi Lovato enjoys her time with a cancer patient, until the expected happens unexpectedly. *Excuse me for my poorly written summary and story


The Toughest Thing to Do Is Saying Goodbye

A Demi Lovato Story

Demi's POV:

It was a warm September day. My car parked into the Dallas, Texas cancer hospital. I was back performing and doing interviews so I'm in town for a week. I entered the hospital with bouquets of flowers and mini teddy bears in my arms. After I checked in the front desk, I made my way to different rooms. I said hello to the patients and gave them flowers or a teddy bear. When I made my way to the last room, I saw a little girl. She had light brown hair up to her shoulder and small bangs. Her brown eyes sparkled in the room and she was wearing a pink shirt and black shorts under the blue hospital smock. She was watching TV. I walked into the room and smiled. She looked at me and I big smile spread across her face.

"Is it really Demi Lovato?" she asked.

"Yeah it is," I replied. "What's your name?"

"My name is Veronica," she said.

"Hi. I'm glad to meet you." We shook hands. I looked around the room and saw birthday balloons flying to the ceiling.

"Is it your birthday?" I asked.

"Yeah, today I'm turning six years old."

"Happy birthday Veronica. Don't you have any friends coming over to say hi?"

"I don't really have any friends. I'm only friends with some of the older kids in the hospital. Since I skipped preschool, I was supposed to go to kindergarten, but now I'm sick and they put me in this hospital."

"Do you ever talk to those people a lot?"

"Not really. I'm usually stuck in bed and getting test taken." My phone started to ring and I got a text message. I was supposed to go to an interview in an hour.

"I have to go, but I'll be back this entire week okay?" I asked.

"Okay. Thank you for visiting. You made this the best birthday ever." She smiled and gave me a hug. I gave her the teddy bear with a few flowers and said goodbye. When I walked out of the room, I saw a mom, a dad, and a sister crying. The mother looked at me with sorrow.

"Did you just talk to Veronica?" the mother asked.

"I just did and she's a great kid. She's really nice and so sweet," I replied.

"I'm so glad she can meet you. You're her hero." She started to cry harder.

"Why are you crying? Is something wrong?" I took a seat next to her and put my hand on her back.

"Veronica has until Saturday to live. The doctors said that it's getting worse," she said shakily. After a few minutes of comforting her, I excused myself to go to the interview. When I was in my car, I couldn't stop thinking about what she said. She looked completely fine to me. Once the interview was over, I went to my hotel. I laid down on my bed, staring at the ceiling.

For the past few days, I went back to the hospital and visited Veronica. We became very close friends. Veronica told me her secrets like how she has a small crush on the patient next door and I told her my secrets like how I used to be bullied badly. I spent hours talking to her and getting to know her better. In those few days, I felt like Veronica was my little sister.

On Friday, September 16, I walked in the hospital room. I sat in my usual seat next to her bed. She was reading one of her favorite books. When I came in, she smiled and wiped her eyes.

"I'm back again," I said.

"Do you mind if I ask you a question?" she asked.

"Ask away."

"Do you believe I'm going to die tomorrow?" I tried to avoid that question all week, but I knew I couldn't.

"I don't believe them. I know you're going to get better."

"I told the doctors I won't die, but they won't believe me. Mommy and Daddy keep crying because they think I'm going to die. I told them to not worry. And I know Lizzie thinks I'm going to die too."

"We'll prove to them you're going to be okay." There was a silence.

"What if I'm not okay? What if I do die?" A little tear fell down her cheek and onto the bed sheet.

"If you do die, I know God will take care of you."

"What about Mommy and Daddy?"

"Mommy and Daddy will meet you up in heaven with God when it's their turn." She put her book down and hugged me tightly.

"I don't want to die," she whispered in my ear. After the visit, I walked out of there. I knew that tomorrow may be her last day to live. I prayed to God that it wouldn't be her turn.

Friday was over and it was Saturday. I got dressed and drove to the hospital. I was leaving today at twelve o'clock, so I had to tell her goodbye. When I walked to her room, doctors were testing her again. I waited outside in the lobby and read a few magazines. By the time the doctors were done, it was eleven forty. I had ten minutes with her. I walked in the room and said hello. We talked about everything else other than her dying. When ten minutes were up, I told her goodbye and walked out of the room. Her mom went up to me and asked if I could stay any longer. I thought about it and told her to give me a moment.

I walked outside and called my agent to book me another flight at night and I reassured him I would be there in time and ready for the radio interview. I walked back inside and told Veronica's mom I would stay longer.

I walked back into Veronica's room and she smiled more then she ever did. She handed me a card. It said, "Thank you for being there for me. You're more than a best friend to me. You're like my sister." I thanked her for the card and we did as much as we can while she was still alive.

At ten thirty, my agent called me and told me that my flight was at eleven o'clock. When I hung up, I heard screaming coming from Veronica's room. I ran to her room and saw the doctors and her parents trying to calm her down.

"It hurts so much," she complained.

"I know sweetie," her mom said.

"Why are they doing this?" she asked.

"It's to keep your heart pumping," her dad answered.

"It's too late. The cancer cells spread into her heart already and it's impossible to save her now," the doctor said. Her parents and Lizzie started to break out crying. Veronica stared at her family and then looked at me with confusion. I held in my sadness and went up to her.

"Veronica, you are the sweetest girl and nicest girl I ever met. I want you to know that you helped me realize a lot this week," I said.

"What's happening? Why is Mommy and Daddy and Lizzie crying again?" she asked with worry in her voice.

"It's…It's your body. The cancer cells invaded your heart."

"What does that mean?"

"It means the sickness spread to your heart and there's nothing the doctors can do." When she heard that she looked down and put her hand over where her heart was. She whispered to herself in a sad voice.

"Goodbye Mommy and Daddy and Lizzie. I'm so glad I was your little daughter. Goodbye Demi. I'm so glad I had a best friend," she whispered. It was loud enough for anyone in the room to hear her.

The electrocardiogram's beats went faster and faster. She started to scream in pain. The doctor rushed in, but didn't do anything because there was nothing there to do. _Beep_. There was a long beep and we all knew what that meant. Veronica was gone. Everyone in the room started to cry. Her mom was crying the hardest. I couldn't believe cancer would do such a cruel thing to her. I couldn't believe cancer would do this to anyone. But it did right in front of my eyes. This horrible fate has come when people least expect it and there's no way to stop it. Yet.


End file.
